Are you ticklish?
by prettykurama
Summary: ONE-SHOT! SPOILERS FOR 10x01. Tony and Ziva in the elevator. Just something that came into my mind while i was watching the premier for the 2nd time.


**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. If I did Tiva would have been cannon a LONG time ago. **

**A/N: So here is a little something I thought of after watching the premier for the second time. **

**WARNING: Contains Spoilers!**

He always knew she would have a ticklish spot. But every where he looked he could never find it. He tried her sides, her feet, he neck, her underarms, her stomach; he tried every spot he could think of. He never understood how someone couldn't be ticklish. Everyone he met had a ticklish spot that really got them going. Now her neck had a little reaction and so did her sides but not anything that would make her squirm and giggle like a little girl. Her neck and sides just made her jump a little bit. He made it his goal to find out where her most ticklish spot is.

He always wanted to try again to see if he could get a reaction out of her in a different spot, but he never had the chance…until now. Here they are trapped in an elevator because they decided to break protocol and take the stupid elevator. They have been stuck in here for a few hours now and she seems to be getting nervous.

"Are you ticklish?" He asks randomly.

"What?" she turns from her spot and to face him.

"Are you ticklish? Ya know when someone lightly brushes against a part of your body and it makes you squirm and giggle."

"I know what ticklish means. And to answer your question no I am not." She lies. She has a few spots that make her squirm, but only one place that really makes her clench up and giggle. But as long as Tony doesn't know about it she will be safe. He has tried finding her ticklish spots before. It was one of their movie nights and they had a little too much to drink. They were a little tipsy but they could remember the night perfectly. He found a few of them but not her most sensitive spot.

"I think you are." He stands up from sitting on the metal floor and continues. "Everyone is ticklish. And I plus you're lying to me. I can tell because you haven't made eye contact with me. Plus I have found a few of your ticklish spots." He says walking closer to her.

"Don't even think about it. We have more important things to be thinking about right now. We need to find a way out of this box." She says looking around the elevator.

"Tony crouch down!" She demands.

"Excuse me?"

"Just do it! I have an idea on how we can get out of here." Tony crouches down and Ziva swings her legs over his shoulders.

"Really? How could you being on my shoulders help us get out of here?" He asks standing up.

"Will you just trust me?" She's getting irritated now. She places her hands on the ceiling and starts pushing on it.

Tony looks down at her legs and see's her squirming a little bit. He thinks back to all the places he tried finding out where her ticklish spots are. He realizes that he never checked if her thighs were ticklish. But if he just went ahead and tried it would be weird. He thinks of a story to tell her which would give him an excuse to test his theory.

"I'm so glad we broke protocol and took the elevator. Whose bright idea was that anyways?"

"What?"

"Xenia Onatopp, the Bond villain from Goldeneye—Famke Jenssen. She would kill men by squeezing her muscular well-shaped thighs." He gently brushes his hand on her thigh and squeezes. Immediately her thighs tighten around his neck. He does a quick second squeeze and she tightens around him harder. She holds in the giggle that comes up in her throat. Instead she bangs on the ceiling again. He wants to smile but chooses not to.

"Well I could think of worse ways to die." She gasps out banging once again. He tries to keep his mind silent but all he can think about it how her muscles tightened at the slightest touch around his head. He wants to do it again to get a different more excited reaction out of her but for right now he'll save that for another time.

**A/N: So that's it. Just a little one shot that popped into my head. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
